In modern, urban communities, refuse containers are used to store accumulated household refuse until such household refuse can be collected by garbage trucks or the like. Typically, such refuse containers includes a lid for concealing the household refuse collected therein, as well as to prevent wild animals from accessing this household refuse. With some containers, the lid is integrally mounted to a storage bin which contains the collected household refuse. Such containers, however, are awkward to use. For example, available latching mechanisms continue to be prone to opening by wild animals.